Crush on the Summoner girl
by Lv99ghosttype
Summary: Vaan is bored of Ivalice and he wants to cause trouble. He runs into a merchant from another world with a way to take Vaan there. When Vaan get's to this new world he forgets everything but does he want his memories back after he meats a certain girl.


I really should be working on my previous stories….

Crush on the Summoner Girl

Vaan was sitting there, being laid back like he always was. Ivalice was saved. Now his life could continue.

But he felt empty.

He came back to his home in Rabanastre, and still nothing changed. He could go to a werewolf and fight it without suffering any damage. He was too strong to get in any more trouble here.

He decided to walk around the streets, find something to buy or fiddle with.

He was looking at the sky for a while walking which was something that never ended up in a good situation for him. And it proved him right when he ran into a merchant.

"Hey I'm sorry, I wasn't looking," said Vaan helping the man to his feet.

"Don't worry lad. Hey would you like to buy something?" said He merchant

"Ok it's the least I could do," said Vaan. He had some sympathy.

"I haven't said this in awhile but welcome to Oaka's," He said in a cheery mood. Strangely he was happy he ran into Vaan.

He looked at all of the weirdly shaped potions and the weird looking weapons. He even found a blue and white ball with bumps on it.

"Ahh a blitzball. I miss that sport." Said Oaka.

"Blitzball? Where are you from anyway?" Asked Vaan.

"Spira. Where else?" He said.

"I don't know where or what that is so, how does one get to this Spira?" Said Vaan.

"This" said Oaka holding out another weird looking potion. "I made it somehow and it teleports me from here to Spira. But time periods are all mixed up. I met my great grandfather coming back."

"So this could get me to a new world?" Asked Vaan. Maybe he could make some mischief elsewhere.

"Well it did it for me. Well here's what I'll do for you lad I'll give you a dozen of these if you find me a place to sell my stuff." With that he could go from here to there and back again. Not like he would want to, Penelo dumped him a couple days ago.

"Sure. I know a place in low town that a lot of people go to."

So Vaan showed Oaka a nice place in low town. He even showed him where old Dalan was so if he needed anything, to go to him or Migelo.

"Well thanks lad. And here you are." He said handing him twelve weird potions.

"Well I'll see you later." Said Vaan putting all but one potion in his sack and drank the last potion.

He felt his body get weaker, his vision get blurry, and his mind go blank.

Then he opened his eyes he realized he was in water.

He got up and stood up in the water. It was pretty shallow.

He looked to his right and saw another body. He was in a orange shirt and black shorts, and he had dirty blonde hair.

"Hey wake up," said Vaan pushing the body.

"Wha-" said the guy as he got up.

"You where in the water." Said Vaan dumbly.

"Are you from here too?" he asked. At that moment Vaan didn't remember anything about Ivalice. Actually he saw starting to forget.

"So I'm not the only outsider." Said the guy.

"What's your name?" asked Vaan trying to make a new friend.

"Tidus" He said in a cheerful voice.

"Vaan, nice to meet ya."

"Hey!" Yelled someone in the distance. It was a guy with orange hair with one long curl at the top. He said wearing swimwear. There where about ten other guys behind him.

Tidus and Vaan ran to shore.

"What are ya two doin' out there? Run into Sin?" he said.

"Sin?" asked Vaan. He thought it was an airship for the strangest reason.

"Not that again." Said Tidus losing his cheerfulness.

"What is Sin?" Asked Vaan.

"You get hit by its toxin? It a giant monster that wants to kill everyone and is only killed by summoners. It's toxin-" 

"-Is said to destroy your memory" interrupted Tidus.

"Well I'm not from here so I don't know what Sin is. My memory isn't damaged." Said Vaan.

"Well I'll take you two to the village and see what we can do for you two." Said the man.

"Fine" we both simultaneously said.

"Name's Wakka" He said.

"Vaan"

"Tidus"

"Lets go guys."

They fallowed Wakka to a path and they walked across it all around the island. Then they finally made it to the town with little to no monster attacks. The strange thing was Vaan was weak in battle again. He could fight but he wasn't as strong. Then Wakka taught him to use the sphere grid then he got better.

"Hey do you two remember the prayer?" Asked Wakka taking us to the side.

"What prayer?" asked Vaan.

"Okay I'll show you." He said taking his hands like he was holding an invisible ball, right hand over left and bowed down.

"You try." And so Vaan and Tidus fallowed.

"Not bad." He said walking off.

"That's the blitzball sign for victory where I'm from." Said Tidus.

"Really?" I asked.

"Do you believe me that I'm from another world?" asked Tidus.

"Well so am I too so yes I believe you." Said Vaan.

"Thanks. Do you have blitzball where you're from?" asked Tidus.

"I don't remember all that much of where I'm from but I know we don't have blitzball." Replied Vaan.

Then they walked around the town and took a nap in Wakka's hut.

When they woke up they couldn't find Wakka anywhere and they decided to check the temple.

We found him talking to the preacher.

"Wakka what's wrong?" asked Vaan.

"The apprentice summoner is in there. She still hasn't come out. She is at risk of death." He sounded really worried.

"Well why don't we help?" asked Vaan.

"Only summoners, apprentice summoners, and their guardians can enter." He replied.

"Well I may love to cause trouble but if someone is going to die I have to help." Said Vaan as he started up the stairs.

"The precepts must be obeyed." Said a priest.

"I don't care about your rules." Said Vaan running in the rooms fallowed by Tidus saying he has to help too.

Tidus may be faster in water but on land Vaan outmatched him. Vaan was surprisingly good at the puzzles in the cloister because he got it done in a good amount of time and got a item that looked useful out of it too.

Vaan made it to the elevator and behind him where Tidus and Wakka.

"What are you two doing here?" Asked Vaan.

"I just fallowed you here." Said Tidus.

"I'm…. well… the summoner's guardian." Said Wakka as Vaan and Tidus stared at him.

They all went down the weird elevator and walked into a room with stairs, a woman in a black dress made of belts and a blue lion person with a stern look.

"Who are they?" said the woman to Wakka.

"They came to help ya? I couldn't stop 'em ya' know" He said trying to get out of what he just done.

"That is no reason that they can be here. You can get Yuna to look like a outlaw to Yevon." The woman said back.

"Yuna?" asked Vaan when the door opened. Vaan walked to the stairs unafraid of what would come out.

But a woman came out. No older than he was. She was covered in sweat and she almost fainted. Vaan ran and helped her up.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"I'm fine." She said finally looking Vaan in the eye. She was actually kind of… cute to Vaan. "I did it, I've become a summoner." She said to everyone.

"Thank you… um?" she started.

"Vaan" He said.

"Thank you Vaan. I'm Yuna." She said.

Maybe Vaan was getting a crush on the summoner girl.

End.

Well it was a half assed start but whatever.


End file.
